guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Carnival King
First Comment Hey, that first picture's awesome :D --- Cynn 04:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks a lot. I took that this Halloween: I was farming the Flame Corridor for Charr Carvings so I could get a huge stash of Absinthe for my Drunkard title. My freind has this hairbrained idea that the burning effigys the Charr burn are effigys of "Nightfall", but I believe they resemble Mursaat. The pose I got was from using Troll Unguent. I think it looks cool...--Carnival King 04:51, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Hi and welcome to the wiki! Could you please upload a bit smaller version of the current large one with the same name to replace the old one. If many people visit your user page it takes a lot of bandwith from the wiki. (Not that your user page is that popular, but it might be later. :) ) -- (talk) 16:26, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Only just noticed this post. Opps. Yeah, I'll try and get a shorter picture or, failing that, something new. Off to work now saddly, but I'll sort it out post haste. --Carnival King 15:52, 4 January 2007 (CST) CK needs some help, from all you people out there Could someone please tell me how to make a new page in my User file: I would like a new page for humourous things, so as not to clutter...but I can't work out how. Kind Regards, and happy holidays, The Carnival King (CK) Type User:Carnival King/blah on here and click. (replaced blah with your desired name, of course ^^) — Skuld 16:04, 16 December 2006 (CST) : You mean like this: User:Carnival King/Humourous, and then just put stuff in. Thanks, Skuld. Meaning to say, your pages have been an inspiration. Thank you for your help, and happy holidays. --Carnival King 03:37, 17 December 2006 (CST) Paramelee? thats a really great idea about a sword on a paragon. hows it working out?--Coloneh RIP 14:40, 28 December 2006 (CST) : Thanks a lot. It's working just fine. The only real limitation is that if the shouts go down or are blocked (EG Vow of Silence) then it becomes a sub-standard melee fighter. However, this is an acceptable downside - it means I have to figure something new out for the Domain of Anguish. --Carnival King 14:43, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Im thinking i just might make a paragon warrior now. i get to bore trying to train a warrior, but a paragon might be more interesting.--Coloneh RIP 14:47, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::You are welcome to follow my build if you like. Let me know how you get on, and tell me if you see anything that works a little better.--Carnival King 14:48, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Im actually thinking of using a hammer, since i love Enraged Smash,, but ill definetly use your build as a reference.--Coloneh RIP 15:12, 28 December 2006 (CST) well, that could work. Since the Warrior shouts that affect allies trigger your Leadership command, you shouldnt be in need of energy...Good luck.--Carnival King 15:14, 28 December 2006 (CST) :thanks! you to--Coloneh RIP 19:25, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Build:P/W_ToF_Tank Well, swords and hammers aside, this build is great. I've been using it for a while with no energy problems, and great AoE DPS. Doom Music 19:13, 29 January 2007 (CST) Only you can help a Drunkard... So, I am going for the Drunkard title and am hereby sending out a formal plea for assistance. I am currently at 34 minutes on my title and soon (maybe New Year's Day) I will be drinking the rest of my achohol that I have in my inventory: That's a full 304 minutes total, but I still need help. If you can spare just 1 bottle of juniberry gin, or a bottle of Canthan Rice Wine...then please let me have it, or sell it to me at a discount price. Your small contribution could make or break my title... Support Drunkardness! Please give beer today!* CK, the Carnival King. *Warning: Do not drink and game. Enjoy DwarfLite™ Entropy 19:13, 30 December 2006 (CST) It's odd that I made this post while I was a little less than sober...I had every intention on deleting it now, but you gave me a little Userbox. Bless you... Know that I was only jesting, folks. I wanna do this alone - While the Max title may be beyond me, I am confident I will hit Drunkard soon. The Holiday updates are where I get my chance to shine (see: get roasted) because of collecters and the such. In fact, I am going in game shortly to grab myself some more Spiked Eggnog. Thanks Entropy for the box. Gonna put it on the front. Happy New Year Folks... --Carnival King 05:39, 31 December 2006 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Alright, thank you. --Carnival King 15:56, 13 January 2007 (CST) Edit to your userpage Just an FYI, I edited your userpage to update the title boxes as I've moved them out of my userspace and into the main namespace. --Rainith 20:51, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks for the heads-up and the Edit. Hope the New Year is kind so far...--Carnival King 02:33, 15 January 2007 (CST) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Sheogorath Awesome picture there. It reminds me a lot of Sheogorath :) -Ezekiel 10:26, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)